


Bod obratu

by kratula



Series: Budu se těšit! [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kitty is In Trouble, Revenge
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Kitty Rileyová si chvíli připadala na vrcholu, než jí život dal ochutnat odvrácenou stránku mediální pozornosti. Přišlo to postupně, ale Kitty si je jistá, že ví, kdy to začalo.





	Bod obratu

**Author's Note:**

> Trochu jsem přeskočila, mezi touhle a první povídkou téhle série se samozřejmě vyskytuje docela dost děja a časem se k němu jistě vrátím. Ale tahle maličkost ve stavu těsně přd dokončením mi v počítači trčala už po čertech dlouho, tak jsem se včara vyhecovala a dopsala ji.

Kitty Rileyová uchopila třesoucími se prsty šálek kávy. Cítila se úplně na dně, každý den měla ve schránce plno sprostých vzkazů a nadávek, mail už radši ani neotvírala, na vchodových dveřích se pravidelně objevovaly nápisy „Hnusíš se mi“ a byt už delší čas opouštěla raději po požárním schodišti. Když ji teď i propustili z práce, věděla, že už to takhle dlouho nezvládne.   
Byla ochotná žádat o pomoc třeba samotného ďábla a proto dnes seděla tady – v  neosobně noblesní kavárně uprostřed jednoho londýnského nákupního centra naproti osobě, která v ní budila strach.  
Těžko popsatelný a naprosto iracionální, jak by soudila většina návštěvníků kavárny. Žena v protějším křesle působila naprosto neškodně, ve tváři měly výraz zdvořilé lhostejnosti, jaký si vyhrazujeme pro cizí lidi, kteří nás chtějí obtěžovat svými problémy, a šedozelené oči se zdály bezvýrazné. Dokonalý poker face.  
Kitty se v poslední době setkala s řadou lidí, kterých měla důvod se bát: pronásledovali ji Holmesovi fanoušci, několikrát ji vyslýchali nepřátelsky naladění policisté, zažila konfrontaci s rozzuřeným Johnem Watsonem, kdy ji od rány pěstí zachránilo pouze to, že je žena. Jednoho dne ji dva muži v oblecích sebrali před redakcí a dopravili k evidentně vysoce postavenému člověku v diskrétní kanceláři. Neobtěžoval se představit, měl řadu dotěrných otázek a Kitty cítila, že pokud ho odpovědi neuspokojí, mohla by docela dobře zmizet beze stopy. Tehdy se bála opravdu hodně, ale nebylo to nic ve srovnání s tím, co cítila vůči své dnešní společnici.  
Před necelými dvěma lety byla Kitty Rileyová na vrcholu. Šokující odhalení známého detektiva coby sprostého podvodníka jí přineslo nečekanou slávu. Pak se všechno začalo otáčet proti ní, nenápadně a pomalu, přesto si dokázala zcela jasně vybavit okamžik, kdy to odstartovalo – bod obratu.

 

Měsíc po teatrální sebevraždě detektivního konzultanta se ještě všechno zdálo v nejlepším pořádku. Kitty si nepřipouštěla žádné pochybnosti, vždyť svým skokem ze střechy nemocnice Holmes podstatě přiznal vinu a hrstka přátel, která v něho slepě věřila, to nemohla změnit.   
Přesto tu byla první varovná znamení: její skvělý informátor Richard Brook zmizel beze stopy, ale Kitty si namlouvala, že se pouze zalekl té mediální smrště a znova se ukáže, jakmile se situace uklidní.  
Byla teď známou tváří, šéfredaktor jí uznale poplácával po rameni a zvedl jí plat. Přesto si nemohla dovolit tak úplně usnout na vavřínech a potřebovala další trhák.  
Napadlo jí, že když zničila falešného génia, mohla by zkusit proslavit nějakého opravdového, který si to zaslouží (a bude Kitty v budoucnu náležitě vděčný – exkluzivní rozhovory a informace ze zákulisí).  
Jejím sítem propadla řada bláznivých vědátorů a ukázkových nerdů, možná byli geniální, ale mediálně naprosto nepoužitelní. Pak se jí ozvalo pár zoufalců, co by pro trochu slávy prodali vlastní matku – ti byli ještě horší, oproti nim dokázal ten arogantní hajzl Holmes alespoň věrohodně předstírat, že něco umí.  
Najít použitelného génia se ukázalo být docela oříšek.  
Nakonec se rozhodla zkusit tip jednoho advokátního koncipienta, který pracoval v kanceláři právníka Nigela Averyho.  
To nebyl pro Kitty Rileyovou nikdo neznámý – měl se dvěma společníky vyhlášenou advokátní firmu. Táhlo mu na šedesát, ale pořád byl tak trochu playboy. Třikrát se nákladně rozvedl a pak už si raději jen vybíral podstatně mladší, dekorativní přítelkyně.   
Jako právník však byl nesmírně schopný a mohl si klienty vybírat. Nudné majetkové a rozvodové kauzy přenechával kolegům a podřízeným a rád dělal trestní právo. Dokázal svým klientů sehnat špičkové znalce a měl neotřelé strategie.  
Vždycky byl úspěšný, ale v posledních dvou, třech letech prakticky neprohrál případ – podle Kittyina informátora měl tajného poradce nebo spíš poradkyni, se kterou soukromě rozebíral většinu svých kauz.  
Tohle se mladé žurnalistce zamlouvalo. Proč by měla šikovná neznámá žít v Averyho stínu? Mohla by se (s Kittyinou pomocí) udělat pro sebe. V tom byl cítit příběh!  
Samozřejmě si musela ověřit fakta, její zdroj mohl přehánět nebo si úplně vymýšlet a mít při tom postranní záměry.  
Tak se jednoho dne na začátku června 2011 vypravila Kitty k soudu, aby si svou kandidátku na génia prohlédla a případně si s ní promluvila. Oficiálně patřila ta žena mezi Averyho soudní znalce a krom toho přednášela na policejní škole, jejím oborem byly střelné zbraně a balistika.  
Dnes měla svědčit v případu střelby na ulici, nic významného. Dva patrně dost choleričtí řidiči se pohádali a vytáhli na sebe pistole, skončilo to škodou na obou vozech, lehkým zraněním jednoho z nich a obviněním z obecného ohrožení. Dnes šlo o to, kdo byl útočník a kdo se jen bránil, laicky řečeno, kdo vytáhl zbraň jako první.  
Averyho klient měl dobré vyhlídky, Kitty sice přišla do soudní síně až chvíli po začátku, ale tolik z výpovědí očitých svědků pochopila.   
Navíc odborník na zbraně, kterého povolala protistrana, byl namyšlený suchar, který se snažil ohromit spíš nadbytkem odborných výrazů než vysvětlením faktů.  
Pak konečně na svědeckou lavici usedl objekt Kittyina zájmu. Poměrně vysoká žena kolem třicítky v konzervativním kostýmku hnědé barvy, tiziánové vlasy stažené do formálního uzlu. Kitty přišla lehce povědomá, i když si nedokázala vybavit, kde přesně ji už zahlédla.  
Představila se jako Edwina Gallagherová, uvedla svou odbornou způsobilost, složila přísahu a spustila. Měla vcelku příjemný mírně chraplavý mezzosoprán, který by slušel i soulové zpěvačce a pěkný přednes, evidentně byla zvyklá mluvit na veřejnosti.   
Dokázala hovořit jasně a k věci, nezahlcovala soud cizími slovy a odbornou hatmatilkou – právě tohle se jí pokusil vytknout advokát protistrany, když se snažil zlehčit její kvalifikaci. Nenechala se ani v nejmenším rozhodit a ačkoliv mu odpověděla velice zdvořile, v očích soudce i publika deklasovala nebohého právníka, jako nabubřelého snoba, který povyšuje formu nad obsah. Jednoznačně bod k dobru pro Averyho klienta.  
Kitty byla spokojená, tohle byla osoba podle jejího gusta – evidentně inteligentní, komunikativní, možná vypadá poněkud přísně, ale to by se dalo s pomocí dobrého stylisty vyřešit. I kdyby informátor o jejích schopnostech přeháněl, nějaký podíl na Averyho úspěších jistě má a s tím už se dalo pracovat. Kitty si byla jistá, že se obě dvě snadno domluví. Počkala do přestávky a vydala se hledat svou kořist.   
Našla jí v jedné postranní chodbě. Slečna nebo možná paní Gallagherová seděla se zavřenýma očima na lavici. Hlavu v lehkém záklonu opírala o zeď a ruce měla složené na břiše. Vypadala, že je myšlenkami stovky kilometrů daleko.  
Kitty si ji začala důkladně prohlížet, než ji osloví: decentně nalíčená, téměř žádné šperky, jen zlaté pecičky v uších a kroužek na levém prsteníku – takže paní.   
Kostýmek dobře střižený a jak si Kitty uvědomila, ne tak konzervativní, jak se na první pohled jevil., možná měl formální délku, ale barvy byly vzdálené nudné kancelářské šedí a modři. Sytá, teplá čokoládová hnědá a k tomu halenka v cihlové červeni neobyčejně pasovaly k zrzavým vlasům. Tahle dáma se umí oblékat a nejspíš v soukromí volí daleko bohémštější styl. Kitty si ji z nějakého důvodu dokázala skvěle představit v klobouku.  
Boty z hnědé kůže měly jen docela nízký podpatek, aby splňovaly definici lodiček. Jejich majitelka to nepotřebovala, jistě jí do šesti stop mnoho nescházelo.  
Prsty dlouhé a štíhlé, nehty nápadně krátké a ošetřené jen bezbarvým lakem. Ani stopa po hodinkách na zápěstí.  
Pak Kitty přesunula pozornost k tváři, měla ji perfektně z profilu.   
Nebyla to zdaleka klasická kráska, ale evidentně si s tím hlavu nelámala. Na rozdíl od Kitty se nesnažila nijak přehnaně zakrýt hojné pihy v obličeji - jen podkladový krém a trocha pudru.  
Nos se nedal popsat ani jako rovný ani jako orlí – v polovině se mírně boulil jako by se přeci jen chtěl ohnout, ale zase si to rozmyslel a jeho konec byl poněkud bambulkovitý.  
Obočí tenké a rovné, ne tak nevýrazné, jak se zrzkám často stává. Rty střední, nijak zvlášť plné, opatřené pouze leskem.  
Kitty byla zvědavá jaké budou oči, na dálku v soudní síní nebyla schopna jejich barvu posoudit. Očekávala ledovou modrou nebo živou zelenou.  
Jako by chtěla uspokojit Kittyinu zvědavost, žena se konečně pomalu pohnula. Natáhla dlouhé nohy, začala si protahovat ruce, obrátila dlaně se stále spletenými prsty od sebe až se ozvalo charakteristické křupnutí v kloubech, narovnala hlavu a otevřela oči.  
„Tak konečně řekněte, co ode mě potřebujete slečno.“   
Kitty chvíli trvalo než si uvědomila, že ta věta byla určena jí, protože se na ni žena ani nepodívala, soustředila svůj pohled někam na protější zeď. Barva očí reportérku poněkud zklamala, byly nevýrazně šedozelené a působily prázdným dojmem.  
„Byla jste dnes skvělá, paní Gallagherová. Toho nafoukaného advokáta jste setřela prvotřídně.“ trocha lichotek na úvod nemůže škodit.  
„Ó díky! Od kdy vás zajímají takovéhle prkotiny slečno Rilleyová? Vy přece teď děláte velké kauzy.“ hlas měla dokonale klidný, tón zdvořilý, ale stále se dívala do zdi. Kitty to poněkud znervózňovalo a pokusila se přesunout do jejího zorného pole.  
„Zajímáte mě vy sama. Ráda bych s vámi udělala velký rozhovor.“  
„A o čem prosím vás?“ stále ji ignorovala, tak si Kitty stoupla přímo před ní. Nepomohlo to, Edwina Gallagherová se neobtěžovala zvednout hlavu, pohled upřený někam skrz Kittyin žaludek, jako by byla novinářka průhledná.  
„O vašich mimořádných schopnostech. Co se s vámi Avery radí, neprohrál případ.“  
„Pan Avery je stoprocentně kompetentní vyhrávat své kauzy. Já jsem mu občas dispozici jako soudní znalec.“  
„Ale slyšeli vás, jak mu radíte.“ konečně Kitty zaznamenala nějakou reakci, Edwina zvedla obočí, ale pohledem o ni stále ani nezavadila.  
„No když se mě někdo zeptá na můj názor, tak mu ho klidně řeknu. To ze mě ještě nedělá odborníka na právní záležitosti.“ vylovila z kapsy mobil a začala na něm cosi psát, Kitty se teprve dodatečně dozvěděla, že nejspíš poslala Averymu varování před neloajálním zaměstnancem – její informátor dostal krátce na to padáka.   
„Ale vaše názory jsou podle všeho správné. Neměla byste zůstávat v ústraní. Víte, jak by se daly vaše schopnosti rozvinout?“  
„Nejspíš mě přeceňujete slečno Rilleyová. Obtěžovala jste se o mě vůbec něco zjišťovat nebo jste se spolehla jen na toho svého informátora? Já jsem s vývojem své kariéry naprosto spokojená. Popravdě mě váš zájem uvádí do rozpaků.“  
„Ale to nemusí, vždyť by byla škoda nechat váš talent zapadnout.“  
„Vy jste si nějak jistá, že nějaký mám. Ale já to myslela jinak – nejradši bych vás poslala rovnou do prdele, ale obávám se, že byste pak o mě napsala, že jsem taky podvodník.“  
Kitty ten silný výraz uprostřed jinak uhlazené řeči šokoval: „Ale, ale … vy přeci nejste. Máte na to školy, doktorát … a tak.“  
„Víte, co znám idiotů s doktorátem?“ ohrnula ret, pak si povzdychla: „Najděte si někoho jinýho a mě dejte pokoj. A pokud možno o mě nepište!“  
Pokračovala o poznání ledovějším tónem: „Já nejsem typ, co by kvůli tomu páchal sebevraždu., jsem připravená vás za pomluvu žalovat a jak si jistě uvědomujete, právníky znám dobrý. Jen se mi nechce na něco takovýho plýtvat časem a energií.“  
„Já vás nechci potopit, ale proslavit. Svět se musí dozvědět, že existují opravdoví géniové, nejen arogantní podvodníci.“  
„Za prvé fakt nejsem materiál na génia, už se s tím smiřte! Za druhé k čemu by mi ta sláva byla dobrá?“  
„Mohla byste třeba zpopularizovat váš vědní obor. Lidi se dozví, co děláte.“  
„Realita je pro vaše čtenáře nudná a zdlouhavá, pro ně jsou přitažlivější všechny ty sexy CSI série. Kdybych toužila po těch pěti vteřinách slávy, co mi nabízíte, tak si nechám udělat falešný šestky a sbalím nějakého ženatýho milionáře.   
Fakt nepotřebuju, aby mě na ulici poznávali lidi, pro který je důležitější, co mám momentálně na hlavě než, co mám v hlavě!“   
A než se Kitty zmohla na odpověď, hořce dodala: „A to, že mě vy nechcete potopit nic neznamená, do měsíce to klidně udělá nějaký váš konkurent, aby zvednul náklad svému plátku. Z hrdiny padouchem snadno a rychle. Díky! Nechci! Nepotřebuju! A teď mě omluvte, za chvíli začíná jednání.“   
S tím vstala a odešla aniž se na Kitty třeba jen jednou podívala.  
Na rozloučenou ještě prohodila přes rameno: „Na vašem místě bych si taky dala pozor! Svět se stále točí slečno celebrito!“  
Kitty takový postoj nečekala, ale ještě se nevzdávala. Byla připravená zkusit to po soudu znovu. Zatím si promyslí argumenty, na něco ta ženská slyšet musí. A pokud Avery případ vyhraje, což bylo pravděpodobné, třeba bude mít Gallagherová přátelštější náladu.  
O pětačtyřicet minut později, když se soudní síň začala opět vyprazdňovat bylo v chodbách úřadu velmi živo a Kitty ztratila svou kořist z dohledu.  
Po chvíli zmateného hledání, kdy už si začínala myslet, že ji prošvihla, uviděla Kitty vysokou, rusovlasou ženu opouštět toalety.  
Přes rameno měla velkou červenou tašku a očividně využila čas, aby si udělala pohodlí. Přezula se do nízkých sandálu s koženými řemínky, sako měla rozepnuté a halenku povolila u krku o tři knoflíčky, takže bylo vidět zlatý řetízek s křížkem. Decentní pecičky v uších vyměnila za dřevěné etnické ozdoby a rozpustila si vlasy.  
Kitty připadala v téhle vizáži ještě povědomější, viděla ji někde docela nedávno, jen si vzpomenout – možná by jí to usnadnilo další konverzaci.  
Zatím co se snažila vybavit si jejich předchozí setkání, vytáhla Edwina z kapsy zvonící telefon a přiložila si ho k uchu. Kitty slyšela přes hluk v chodbě jen útržky vět, ze kterých odhadla, že volající je manžel.  
Během konverzace bloudila žena pohledem po tvářích v chodbě a sem tam na někoho kývla, pak vytáhla ze dna objemné kabely trochu pomačkaný slamák, volnou rukou s ním mávla vzduchem, aby se srovnal a usadila si ho na hlavu.  
V tu chvíli se Kitty rozsvítilo a současně si uvědomila, že od téhle ženy rozhovor sotva dostane. Samozřejmě si ji spojovala s nápadným kloboukem, jen tehdy nebyl slaměný, ale tmavý plstěný. Ani zbytek jejího oblečení nebyl tak barevný jako dnes. Před zhruba třemi týdny se v doprovodu manžela a malé holčičky propletla davem zvědavců a novinářů, kteří byli pro ten den vykázáni za hřbitovní zeď. Ano, Edwina Gallagherová z nějakého nepochopitelného důvodu patřila k těm pěti a půl lidem, co přišli na pohřeb Sherlocka Holmese.  
Kitty se rozhodla raději zmizet. Než se otočila, zaslechla ještě konec do mobilu řečené věty: „…a měla jsem čas promyslet poslední detaily. Zítra začneme!“  
Při těch slovech se pohled telefonující ženy zastavil na novinářce. Kitty se najednou nedokázala pohnout, hypnotizovaně zírala do zelených očí, které teď vůbec nebyly prázdné, ani zdaleka ne!  
V koutku mysli se jí vynořil příběh o Medúse. Zkamení! Od teď je prokletá! Zalapala po dechu a dala se na panický útěk ze soudní budovy. Zastavila se až o dvě ulice dál a najednou si připadala hloupě, co by jí ta ženská asi tak mohla udělat? No tak ji nesnáší, není první ani poslední.   
Přesto se Kitty nemohla zbavit pocitu, že slova, která zaslechla se nějak týkala jí samotné.

 

Článek o opravdovém géniovi Kitty nikdy nenapsala, vlastně od té doby nenapsala nic solidního. Několik jejích dalších příspěvků mělo vysokou sledovanost spíš proto, že je napsala „Ta Kitty Rileyová“ než, že by byly opravdu dobré – na tom, že si padesátiletý politik vydržuje dvacetiletou milenku prostě už není nic překvapivého.  
Richard Brook ji už nikdy nekontaktoval, zato se postupně ozvali jiní: v redakci ji navštívil Henry Knihgt a řval na ni, jestli si snad smrt svého otce a letité deprese, které následovaly, taky vymyslel, musela ho vyvést ochranka. Po něm se objevili i další – jako by se Holmesovy bývalí klienti začali probírat z letargie.  
Po městě se stále častěji objevovala graffiti „Věřím v Sherlocka Holmese“ nebo „Moriarty byl skutečný“, Yard prováděl důkladné šetření a detektivové, původně suspendovaní pro spolupráci s „podvodníkem“ se pomalu vraceli na svá místa. Nálada veřejnosti se pomalu obracela. Kitty přicházely do redakce i domů urážlivé vzkazy, někdy i výhrůžky. Nemohla se zbavit pocitu, že za tím vším je ta zatracená ženská v klobouku.   
Kolegové, kterým se o tom zmínila, považovali takové podezření za absurdní: ani důkladný průzkum nenasvědčoval, že je Edwina Gallagherová něčím víc, než řadovou členkou hnutí za detektivovo očištění. Její manžel sice přispěl finanční částkou na právní výlohy, ale zdaleka nebyl jediný a našli se i štědřejší sponzoři. Přesto Kitty téměř paranoidně věřila, že šedou eminencí za tím vším je právě ta strašlivá zrzavá žena..  
Pod návalem okolností, začala i ona propadat pochybnostem o celé kauze - ale vždyť měla přece důkazy od Richarda. Začala ho zoufale shánět, ale pátrání vedlo do slepých uliček. Všechno, co o sobě řekl se při opravdu důkladném průzkumu ukázalo jako lež. Vlastně všechno ne, herec byl opravdu výborný.  
Situace se pro Kitty stále zhoršovala, policejní šetření sice ještě neskončilo, ale bylo čím dál jasnější, že mladý detektiv zločiny opravdu řešil a nikoliv prováděl. Útoků proti ní samotné i redakci přibývalo, vyvrcholilo to, když konkurenční plátek napsal, že si všechno vymyslela přímo Kitty , že to ona angažovala herce, který měl Holmese pošpinit, aby zvedla svému časopisu náklad.  
Byla to samozřejmě naprostá pitomost, ale dost lidí se na to chytilo. Její šéf propadl panice a ve strachu o osud celého časopisu Kitty vyhodil.  
Od té doby pomalu bála vyjít na ulici, v noci se budila uprostřed příšerných snů, plných padajících postav a krvavých skvrn na chodníku, pronásledovala ji bytost jejíž zrzavé vlasy se měnily v rudé svíjející se hady a Kitty se snažila utéct před jejím pohledem. V den, kdy se jí zdálo, jak sama stojí na okraji střechy, rozpřahuje ruce a skáče, pochopila, že je na dně, a že chybí jen málo, aby to opravdu udělala.  
Bylo načase pokořit se před strašlivou bohyní pomsty a prosit o milost.  
Ke Kittyinu překvapení Gallagherová se setkáním souhlasila a navrhla i tohle místo, typický podnik pro neosobní pracovní schůzky.  
Tvářila se neutrálně zdvořile a tentokrát se nevyhýbala pohledu na svůj protějšek. Kitty z toho byla nesvá, ale tentokrát zůstaly zelené bazény jedu ukryté za obvyklou šedou clonou průměrnosti.  
„Tak konečně řekněte, co ode mě potřebujete tentokrát, slečno.“   
„Vy …vy víte c...co chci.“ vysoukala ze sebe Kitty.  
„Jestli pořád chcete ten rozhovor, tak vás ale vážně pošlu do prdele.“  
„Prosím, zastavte to! Já už dál nemůžu …“ ruce se jí tak klepaly, že téměř rozlila kávu.  
„Tomu kafi bude líp v žaludku než na ubruse. Tak šup tam s ním a pak si zkusíme promluvit rozumě.“  
Novinářka začala pomalu usrkávat ze svého kalíšku a opatrně pozorovala svůj protějšek. Hrozně jí záviděla odvahu nosit barvy, většina Londýňanek se oblékala do černé a šedé a smysl pro extravaganci si dokazovala spíš délkou sukně nebo hloubkou dekoltu. Tahle žena si naproti tomu šetřila černou jen na pohřby a pro změnu neplýtvala těmi výstřihy.  
Dnes měla hořčicově žlutý svetřík a na krku starožitně vypadající přívěsek, mechově zelený trenčkot a o dva odstíny tmavší klobou nechala pohozený na volné židli.  
Zatím co Kitty zdolávala svou kávu, pustila se do obsahu vlastního šálku. Jakmile ochutnala, pohrdavě zkřivila ret.  
„Proč si v polovině zdejších kaváren pod pojmem černej čaj představujou pytlíkovej Earl Grey? O tohohle podniku jsem čekala víc.“ lítostivě pohlédla na malinký šálek ve svých dlaních: „O množství ani nemluvím.“  
Kitty tahle lidská reakce překvapila – Medúsa je zdá se v dobrém rozmaru – a konečně se trochu uvolnila.  
Nadechla se: „Paní Gallagherová, zastavte prosím tu kampaň proti mně. Udělám cokoliv, co si budete přát, napíšu omluvný článek, přiznám se, že jsem to zvorala, jen to prosím vás zastavte. Já už takhle nemůžu fungovat.“  
„Ale já proti vám žádnou kampaň nepořádám. Za prvé ta kampaň nemá za cíl kohokoli očernit, ale naopak očistit – vy jste jen nejviditelnější postava protistrany, to co se vám děje, je jen vedlejší efekt. A za druhé, já tomu nešéfuju, to přenechávám kompetentnějším.“  
„Ale vy jste je všechny dala dohromady, to mi nevymluvíte!“  
„Myslíte Holmesovy klienty? Ozvali by se i beze mě, jen jsem to trochu urychlila. Málokdo má odvahu pustit se do bitvy sám, tak jsem je obešla a upozornila, že je jich hodně. To je mimochodem věc, se kterou jste se neobtěžovala. Nechala jste se vést osobní averzí a spolehla se jen na jeden zdroj.“  
„Já vím. Ale tehdy u soudu jste se po mě tak zle dívala ...“  
„Vážně to na vás nechalo takovej dojem?“ zadívala se na ni zkoumavě a trochu zvedla koutky úst: „Ale já se vás hlavě snažila ignorovat a doufala, že se dovtípíte. Prostě jsem vás měla plný zuby.“   
„Ale co mám teď dělat, aby to skončilo?“  
„To se potřebujete radit se mnou?“  
„Nikdo jiný mi nepomůže.“  
Edwina zvedla tázavě obočí: „Nikdo? Kamarádky? Rodiče? Bratr?“ Kitty sebou trhla, odkud ví, že má bratra?  
„Rodičům se moje práce nikdy nelíbila, bratr se mnou nemluví kvůli své přítelkyni a kamarádky se jaksi vytratily ...“  
„Tím mi chcete říct, že máte ve finále míň přátel než jeden zatracenej sociopatickej detektiv? Tak to je gól!“ rozesmála se, při pohledu na Kittyinu přepadlou tvář se zase uklidnila: „Sorry, to ode mě nebylo moc hezký, co? Tak a teď, co s váma provedem?“  
„Vy mi vážně pomůžete? Proč vlastně?“  
„Netoužím po vašem skalpu, abych tak řekla. Dostala jste zaslouženou lekci a vyzkoušela si mediální lynč z opačné strany. Myslím, že si to budete sakra dobře pamatovat.“  
„Ale to není všechno, že?“  
„Á, začínáte se vzpamatovávat a vrací se vám novinářské instinkty.“ zazubila se na ni: „Řekněme, že mám nějaké nové informace, díky kterým z toho nevycházíte tak špatně.“  
Kitty jí věnovala tázavý a současně nadějeplný pohled.  
„No, řekněme, že i bez vašeho angažmá by se věci vyvinuly stejně. Moriarty by si zkrátka našel jiného užitečného a ambiciózního idiota.“  
„Takže Brook byl doopravdy on?“  
„Už to tak vypadá.“  
„A kde je teď? Proč proti vám nic nepodniká?“  
„Dobrá otázka!“ věnovala jí Edwina uznalý škleb: „Upřímná odpověď zní, že nemám páru, ale protože Sherlockovy stoupence nestíhají žádné pohromy, tak hádám, že je pod drnem.“  
Kitty vyvalila oči: „Kdo? Jak?“  
„Vy na tom posledních pár měsíců musíte vážně bejt zle. Copak už ani nesledujete zprávy? V poslední době vzala nápadně rychlý konec řada velkých zločineckých zvířat po celým světě, to není náhoda.“  
„Ale kdo? A proč až teď?“  
Edwina se znovu ušklíbla a její oči se najednou zdály jiskrnější, víc zelené než šedé, jako by se uchechtla vtipu, kterému může rozumět jen ona sama. Ale to byl jen mžik a během vteřiny zas s nehnutým výrazem míchala svůj čaj.  
„Hm, myslím, že jste taky měla to potěšení s jistým gentlemanem, co má obsesi na drahé deštníky.“ Když Kitty kývla, pokračovala: „Ačkoliv je to nadutej parchant, je to hlavně vlivnej parchant a pokud vám to uniklo, je to taky starší bráška mladého muže, o kterém jste tak nehezky psala. A víte, jak protektivní bývají starší sourozenci. Nebo jak pomstychtiví, pokud mají pocit, že ve své úloze selhali.“  
Kitty nasucho polkla.  
„Přesně tak slečno Rileyová, máte obrovskou kliku, že žijete, Moriarty vás jako už nepotřebnou figurku zjevně odstranit nestihl a Mycroft Holmes vás nejspíš neshledal dost významnou, aby na vás plýtval energií. Přežila jste!“  
„A jak mi to pomůže, aby po mně lidi neházeli na ulici odpadky?“  
„Momentálně nijak, ale třeba budete líp spát. Jestli chcete slyšet moji radu, tak zmizte z Londýna – tady už vás dneska nezaměstná ani pornočasopis a vraťte se hezky do Eastbourne, Bexhillu nebo odkud to pocházíte, vyškemrejte si místečko v nějakých slušných místních novinách a vzpomeňte si, o čem je opravdová žurnalistika.  
Na světě se děje spousta opravdových leváren, na které by měl někdo upozornit, jenže častou nejsou nablýskané, snadné na pochopení a sexy. Jste docela umanutá, máte na víc než jen klouzat po povrchu.“  
Kitty dopila svoje kafe a zeptala se: „Myslíte, že pak budu mít klid?“  
„Od sprostejch vzkazů a shnilejch vajíček určitě. Zapomene se na vás, časem se Londýnem převalí nová senzace a doufám, že pokud si někdy ještě uděláte jméno, bude za něco pořádnýho.  
Ale pokud jde o klid vaší duše, tak tady vám neporadím, s tím se musíte vypořádat sama. Ale hádám, že tohle se v budoucnu zlepší taky.“  
Edwina Gallagherová dopila svůj čaj a začala se sbírat k odchodu.  
„Děkuju!“ špitla Kitty.  
„Víte co? Místo díků mé osobě radši myslete na to, že každým napsaným nebo vyřčeným slovem můžete nevratně ublížit a podle toho s nima zacházejte! Nic ve zlým, ale doufám, že už se nepotkáme!“ přehodila si přes ruku trenčkot, na hlavu nasadila klobouk a než se otočila do jedné z chodeb nákupní galerie, dodala: „Hodně štěstí do nového začátku a sbohem!“

 

Tři čtvrtě roku na to, to už Kitty seděla v redakci časopisu Bexhill Weekly, se detektiv Sherlock Holmes triumfálně vrátil mezi živé. Znovu se o něm psalo všude, jak přechytračil Moriartyho a uplynulého dva a půl roku strávil likvidací jeho zločinecké organizace, ale na Kitty Rileyovou a její roli v celém skandálu nikdo ani nevzdechl – za což byla vděčná.  
Teprve se zpožděním jí to došlo – proto ten mocný muž s deštníkem byl tak velkorysý a nechal Kitty na pokoji. A pak si vzpomněla na ten vteřinový výraz pobavení ve tváři Edwiny Gallagherové – ta zatracená ženská to věděla taky! Ne, nemohla být zasvěcena od začátku, v čase jejich prvního setkání, provrtala novinářku pohledem plným nefalšované nenávisti. Ale časem se to nějak musela domáknout (byla vážně chytrá), protože při druhém setkání vůči Kitty projevovala jakousi posměšnou lítost.  
Kitty mohla dát na modlení, že Sherlock Holmes žije, jinak by nepochybně byla mrtvá taky. Vlastně by v takovém případě brala raději pomstu od Mycrofta Holmese, protože by aspoň byla rychlá. Byla si jistá, že nebýt obratu v postoji oné zelenooké Medúsy, skončila by Kitty sebevraždou, uštvaná vlastními zbraněmi.


End file.
